Lady Joker
by otakufan375
Summary: Rena Amamiya was sent to place for her probation. Little did she knew was that she would be involved in more things than she thought. Note: There will be some slight changes in this story compared to the original.
1. New town

Rena Amamiya was a 16 year old high school student with long snow white hair that put up in a side ponytail. She wore glasses over her bright green eyes. She was wearing a black blazer with red buttons. There was some sort of shield symbol on the right side of her of her B-cup breast. She was wearing a black and red plaid skirt and thigh high black socks.

Rena was currently on a train to another town. She was currently on probation for trying to protect a woman from a man who tried to force himself on her and the man ended up getting injured and she got sued. She even got expelled from her school. She assigned to live with someone named Sojiro Sakura.

At her old school, she was described as outgoing. She was a great athlete too and was especially good in volleyball. She was nice and wasn't afraid to defend others.

The train stopped and this told her that this was her stop. The white haired teen got off and started to look at her surroundings. Not a place that she was familiar with at all. But she was confident that she would settle in.

She looked at her phone and saw an app that she didn't remember downloading. She dragged it to the trash and deleted it.

She then saw that something strange was happening. Everything slowed down and stopped. She then saw something that looked like a dark figure in the middle of the district. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. When she put them back on she saw that everything was back to normal.

"What was that?" Rena asked

She shook her head and then looked up the address that she was supposed to go to.

It lead her to what looked like a café. It was strange but this was the address. She entered the café and saw what looked like a middle aged man with a curvy black beard and glasses. There was an old couple that he was talking to. The old couple then left the café.

"Excuse me" Rena said

The man turned towards her.

"So you're the girl huh?" The man asked

"Huh?" Rena asked

"The one that got moved here" The man said

Rena was honestly shocked that he knew that much.

"Um…do you know where Sakura-san is?" Rena said

"That's me" The man said

"Huh?" Rena asked

"The name is Sojiro Sakura and I'll be guardian for the year that you'll be here" Sojiro said

"Oh…well, nice to meet Sakura-san, my name is Rena Amamiya, nice to meet you" Rena said

Sojiro just sighed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Sojiro said

Rena was expecting him to be more friendly than that. But considering her record, he was probably just being cautious around her.

"Follow me" Sojiro said

Rena did as she was told and followed him upstairs. She was lead into a dusty old room that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

"This is your room" Sojiro said

Rena saw how dusty it was. She was hoping that there was another room that she could stay in but from the size of the place. This was probably the only place she could stay in.

"Just so you know, if you cause any trouble I won't hesitate to kick you out" Sojiro said

" _Ouch! That was harsh" _ Rena thought

"You're here under probation and if you cause any trouble I will throw you right into juvie" Sojiro said

"Yes sir" Rena said

"Good. Now I'll be locking up the place for the night. Make sure you get to sleep because tomorrow we'll be going to shujin academy" Sojiro said

"Shujin academy?" Rena asked

"You're wearing the uniform of the school you'll be attending during your stay here. How did you not know about that?" Sojiro asked

"Well the uniform was sent to me but I wasn't informed about what the name of the school was" Rena said

"Seriously? Jeez, how troublesome" Sojiro said

"Well whatever. The subways will be down tomorrow so I'll be taking you there myself" Sojiro said

"Oh" Rena said

"Well good night" Sojiro said

The manager then left.

The teenaged girl then took off her uniform. She put on a sleeveless light blue tank top and white short shorts. She took her hair out of her side ponytail and let flow. She then cleaned the room and when she was finally satisfied. She then lied down on the bed and thought about the situation she was in and how she got in it in the first place. She then fell asleep.

She woke up and saw that she was wearing something different. It was white and black striped shirt and the pants she was wearing were also black and white. She was wearing black shoes. It was obvious she was wearing some sort of prison attire. She looked forward and saw that she was some sort there were bars. It didn't take her long to figure out that she was in a prison cell.

She then noticed that she had a chain around her ankle. She then saw twin girls both were girls were wearing an eye patch. They then stepped out of her sight and she saw a third person in the room. It looked like an old man with a long nose and grey hair on around his head except the top of his head.

"Greetings trickster and welcome to my velvet room" The old man

"Who are you?" Rena asked

"You're in the presence of our master! Stand up straight!" One of the twins said

"You are only experiencing this as a dream. This is the Velvet room a place that exists between mind and matter, dream and reality. I am Igor, the master of this place remember it well" Igor said

"Rena" Rena said

"I summoned you here to speak of important matters" Igor said

"Important matter?" Rena asked

"Still this is a surprise. This room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a prisoner of fate. In the future, there is no doubt that ruin awaits you" Igor said

"Ruin?" Rena asked

"Haha, worry not, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be rehabilitated. Rehabilitated toward freedom. This is your only means to avoid ruin. Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?" Igor asked

"I'd rather avoid ruin" Rena said

"You didn't deny hm? Very well that is enough. Allow me to observe the path to your rehabilitation" Igor said

The twins then turned towards her.

"Ah pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left is Justine. They serve as wardens here" Igor said

"Try and struggle all you want as hard as you like" Caroline said

"The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators. That is if you remain obedient" Justine said

"I shall explain the role of these two on another occasion. Now then it seems that the night is waning. It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again eventually" Igor said

"Times up! Now hurry up and go back to sleep" Caroline said

Rena woke up and sat up.

"What was that dream about?" Rena said

"Looks like your finally up" Sojiro said

Sojiro came in, dressed up.

"You should hurry up and get dressed up and get dressed. We need to get to the school" Sojiro said

Rena changed into her uniform. She kept her hair down and put some X hair clips on both sides of her head.

She just hoped that her meeting would go well.


	2. Volleyball

Rena was in front of her new school with Sojiro.

"Look, do me a favor and behave yourself. Don't get me wrong I don't care what happens to you. Just don't cause me any trouble" Sojiro said

Rena nodded.

Sojiro was signing her in as student at the school.

"To reiterate, you will be expelled immediately if you cause any trouble. Honestly, I hesitated to accept someone like you into our school but there were some circumstances on our side. You might've done a variety of things in your town but here you will behave" The principal said

The principle then introduced her to her homeroom teacher.

"This will be your homeroom teacher for the semester" The principle said

"I'm Sadayo Kawakami. Here's your student ID" Kawakami said

Rena took it and thanked her.

"Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office" Kawakami said

"Yes, Kawakami-sensei" Rena said

After all of that was said and done they were on the way back to the café. Sojiro complained about the traffic and told Rena that she would be going to school on her own.

Rena agreed to get to school on her own. She was planning on getting up early anyways so she can familiarize herself with the area. She got up early and was at the subway station. She heard it coming. She then saw that it was approaching at an extremely fast speed. She then saw it tip over and it broke the ledge.

The white haired teen quickly jumped away but the shockwave knocked her off balance. She ended up landing on her side. She adjusted her glasses and looked at the damage. Some people got hurt and the people who weren't hurt started to call for help. Seeing this accident occur let her know that she would have to walk instead.

She finally made it on time.

"Whew, I made it and I still have plenty of time" Rena said

She looked around the school and saw that there was a flyer on the wall. It looked like a volleyball flyer. It was her chance to sign for volleyball.

She went over to the place where she could sign up and saw a rather tall man with fluffy hair. He looks muscular and stands at 6 or 7 feet tall.

"Excuse me" Rena said

The man looked up.

"Can I help you?" The man asked

"I saw a flyer on the wall and was wondering if I could join the volleyball team that you are coaching" Rena said

The man looked at her for a moment.

"I don't remember seeing you around here before" The man said

"I just transferred here" Rena said

"Ah, you must that transfer student with the criminal record" The man said

Rena sweatdropped.

"Y-yes that's me" Rena said

"I'm not sure if I should be letting someone with a criminal record on my volleyball team" The man said

"I'm experienced volleyball player if that helps" Rena said

"So you've played volleyball before?" The man asked

"Correct" Rena said

"All right, then show me what you can do. I'm Suguruu Kamoshida" Kamoshida said

Rena took off her blazer and rolled up her sleeves.

"Ready" Rena said

Kamoshida served and the teen managed to counter it and the ball went over the net. The coach countered it by hitting up and spiking it towards her. The white teen countered by hitting it up and then spiking right back at him.

Kamoshida used less power and hit upwards with less force and then he hit it over the net. Rena did the same thing except she hit the ball near the net and spiked it. The coach couldn't stop it and the ball hit the ground on his side.

Rena was taking her breath.

"Well now. I don't think anyone has been able to score me for a long time. You've got potential" Kamoshida said

"Does that mean?" Rena asked

"Welcome to the team. Practice is today after school so make sure you show up after class is over" Kamoshida said

"Of course, sensei" Rena said

"By the way" Kamoshida said

"Hm?" Rena asked

"I would suggest not practicing with glasses on" Kamoshida said

"Of course" Rena said

When school started she introduced herself and she got some weird looks.

A girl with pale blonde hair in pigtails overheard some rumors about the new transfer student. She heard this from some girls nearby.

"Did you hear that new transfer student just got accepted on the volleyball team by Kamoshida?" The first girl asked

The girl froze for moment. The new transfer student joined the volleyball team that was being coached by Kamoshida.

"No way! That's crazy! She must be really good!" The second girl said

The blond haired girl needed to find her and warn her about what trouble she's getting herself into.

Rena was in the girl's bathroom in her PE uniform. She was currently putting in her contacts so she wouldn't need her glasses to see. She managed to get in one when something startled her. What startled her was a girl around her age with black hair in a ponytail. Rena ended up dropping the other contact lens.

"Oh no!" Rena said

She felt around for it.

"I'm sorry. Let me help you" The girl said

They felt around for it. The girl managed to find it.

"Here you go" The girl said

"Thanks" Rena said

The white haired teen washed it and then put it in her eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" The girl said

"No worries" Rena said

"I am Rena Amamiya" Rena said

"Nice to meet you, Rena, I am Shiho Suzui" Shiho said

"I hope we get along, Suzui-san" Rena said

Shiho didn't know what to say. This girl was being nice to her unlike some of the other students at the academy. She watched as Rena put her hair up in a side ponytail.

"Why are you dressed like that anyway?" Shiho asked

"Oh, I'm a new team member on the volleyball team" Rena said

Shiho didn't show it on the outside but on the inside she was horrified. This girl was just going to be another victim for Kamoshida.

"You shouldn't have joined" Shiho said

"Hmm? Why not? If you're worried about me not performing well then you don't have to worry about that. I'm an experienced Volleyball player" Rena said

"That's not what I meant" Shiho said

The black haired teen just shook her head. If she said too much then she would be found out.

"You'll see in practice today" Shiho said

The teen then left, leaving a confused Rena behind.

"What did she mean by that?" Rena wondered

Rena exited the bathroom and was about to enter the gym to start practice but there was voice that stopped her.

"Don't go in there" A voice called out to her.

Rena looked over and saw a blond girl standing there.

"Pardon me?" Rena asked

"I said don't go in there" the girl said

"Why not? I'm just signed up for Volleyball" Rena said

"You need to understand that going in there would be a bad idea" The girl said

"Who are you?" Rena asked

"My name is Ann Takamaki" Ann said

"Nice to meet you, Takamaki-san, I'm Rena Amamiya" Rena said with a smile

"Please listen" Ann said

"Listen, Ann, I really need to go. We can talk later" Rena said

"Wait! Amamiya-san!" Ann said

Ann just stood there. She couldn't go in there during practice or Kamoshida might kick Shiho off his volleyball team.

Practice was over and Rena was exhausted both mentally and physically. She just got felt up by her coach. He didn't take the next step but that was basically sexual harassment.

"Jeez! Why didn't I get any bad vibes from him before" Rena said

She also saw how exhausted and stressed Shiho was.

Ann was still dedicated to saving that new transfer student. She didn't want her to become a new victim. She waited at the exact spot where most people would have to pass so she could talk to her. She then saw the teen and saw that she was exhausted.

"Amamiya-san" Ann said

"Takamaki-san? What are you doing here?" Rena asked

"Follow me" Ann said

Rena followed her and they were at a restaurant.

"Listen to me. You need to quit volleyball while you still can" Ann said

"Is it because of coach Kamoshida's advancement on female students and his abuse on his male students?" Rena asked

"So you've noticed. Yeah he felt me up too" Rena said

"That bastard" Ann said

"I don't understand why you're getting yourself involved in this. You're not on the volleyball team" Rena said

"You're right, but my best friend, Shiho Suzui, is part of the volleyball team" Ann said

"You're Suzui-san's best friend?" Rena asked

"Yes. You know about Shiho?" Ann asked

"I met her in the bathroom before practiced started. She startled me and made me drop my contact lens. She helped me find it. She super nice" Rena said

"I see" Ann said

"But what does you're best friend being on the volleyball team have to do with any of this?" Ann asked

"Kamoshida is threatening to kick her off unless I do whatever he wants" Ann said

"Are you serious?" Rena asked

"Yes, you need to get away while you still can" Ann said

"Why don't we just call the police?" Rena asked

"There's no proof of the actions that he's committing against the students on his volleyball team" Ann said

"Can't the students who are being abused just step forward and tell them about the situation?" Rena asked

"No one wants to speak up" Ann said

"Why?" Rena asked

"I think the students are afraid of what Kamoshida would do to them so they stay quiet" Ann said

"But why can't you just convince Shiho to stop playing Volleyball until this matter is solved?" Rena asked

"I've tried, but she won't listen to me. She keeps saying that volleyball is the only thing that she's good at" Ann said

"Maybe I can try talking to her" Rena said

"She wouldn't listen to anything you say" Ann said

"There must be something that I can do" Rena said

"Please don't get involved" Ann said

"I appreciate your explanation. But I can't quit now that I know that this is going on" Rena said

"But if you stay with the team then" Ann said

"I know that there could be risks involved but maybe if I stay on the team and near Kamoshida, I might be able to learn something" Rena said

"There's no convincing you huh?" Ann asked

"Nope" Rena said happily

"Well let me help you too" Ann said

"Of course" Rena said

Rena and Ann came to an agreement to find a way to exploit Kamoshida.


	3. A mysterious castle

Ann and Rena were walking to the academy. They were recently discussing on what they can do to get Kamoshida caught.

"Oh! What if we put in a hidden camera to catch him in the act" Rena said

"Where are you gonna place it?" Ann asked

"Hmm" Rena thought

"It's not exactly a bead idea, but you'll need to place it somewhere where he won't be able to see it" Ann said

"You could also record your dates with him" Rena said

"That could work too, but the problem is that I would need to find out how to do that without him noticing" Ann said

"I'm sure we can come up with something if we work together "Rena said

"Right, I'm sure we'll be able to catch him off guard. Suguru Kamoshida sees Shujin Academy as his castle" Ann said

"_Candidate found" a voice said_

"What was that?" Ann asked

Rena pulled out her phone and saw that the app that she tried to delete from before was acting weird.

"It came from my phone" Rena said

"What?" Ann asked

The entire world then distorted and the next thing they saw left them speechless. They were in front of a giant castle.

"What the hell just happened?" Ann asked

"I don't know" Rena said

"How did we get here? This wasn't here a minute ago" Ann said

"Something happened. Let's try to think how we got here" Rena said

"Well, all I know is that we were talking about Kamoshida and then it felt like the world faded to black for a minute and then we found ourselves in front of this weird castle" Ann said

"I do remember that my phone said candidate found but that would mean that the app on my phone sent us here but that's impossible" Rena said

"Let's go back the way we came" Ann said

Rena nodded. The two girls went back the way the came but they ended back at the entrance every time.

"This is starting to freak me out" Ann said

"Let's relax and try to think" Rena said

Ann turned towards the white haired teen.

"What is there to think about?" Ann asked

"Well there's another place we can look" Rena said

"Where?" Ann asked

Ann caught on to what her friend was trying to suggest.

"Oh no! I am not going in there" Ann said

"That's fine, I can go in there myself. You can stay out here all alone" Rena said

"All alone?" Ann asked

"Well there's only the two of us here" Rena said

Ann just sighed.

"Well I can't really let you go in there by yourself" Ann said

"Don't worry, Ann, I'll protect you. I know martial arts so you don't have to worry about anything" Rena said

"Geez, I hope you're right" Ann said

The two of them entered the castle and saw what the inside of the castle was like.

"It really looks like the inside of castle" Rena said

"This is really weird" Ann said

"I'm sure the exit is somewhere in here" Rena said

"I hope you're right" Ann said

The two of them were then approached by a knight in armor.

"What is that? A knight?" Ann asked

"Looks like a medieval guard" Rena said

"What is going on?" Ann asked

They were then approached by other guards.

"There's more of them?" Ann asked

"We need to run" Rena said

"You don't have tell me twice" Ann said

The two them turned around to run but they were stopped by other guards.

"We're surrounded" Ann said

One of the guards charged at Rena.

"Rena! Watch out!" Ann warned

Rena looked over and saw that a guard was charging at her. The white haired teen ducked and performed a judo throw. The guard ended up on his back.

"Nice going!" Ann said

Another one tried to attack her, but she evaded its attack. She crouched and did a sweep kick to knock the guard off balance.

Rena then heard a scream. She looked over and saw that a guard was hold Ann captive.

"Ann!" Rena said

"Behind you!" Ann said

Rena looked behind her and saw that a guard was in mid swing of its sword. She did a backflip to avoid. The athletic teen then saw that the guard has sword near Ann's throat.

"Ann!" Rena said

Rena then felt something hard hit her in the back of her head. The last thing she heard was the voice of the guard.

"Intruders have been apprehended" The guard said

Ann was in a prison cell looking down at Rena. She was honestly impressed that her friend was able to last that long against giant knights with swords.

The blonde then heard groaning from her unconscious friend. She was waking up.

"Rena!" Ann said

She sat up and saw that she was on a bed. Her vision was still blurry. She realized that her glasses were off.

"Where are my glasses?" Rena asked

"Oh here they are" Ann said

The model handed her friend her glasses. Rena took the glasses and put them on.

"What happened?" Rena asked

"Don't you remember? We got captured by those guards" Ann asked

"Oh right" Rena said

Rena gave Ann an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Ann, I guess I couldn't protect you after all" Rena said

Ann shook her head.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. You tried your best but there were to many of them" Ann said

"Where are we?" Rena asked

"After we got captured, they threw us in this cell" Ann said

"A cell?" Rena said

Ann then went over to towards the cell door.

"LET US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ann shouted

Nothing happened.

"I had a feeling that wouldn't work" Ann said

They then heard a scream.

"What was that?" Rena asked

"It sounded like a scream" Ann said

Rena got up and went towards the cell door. She tried kicking it but she only ended hurting her foot.

"OW!" Rena said

"Did you really think that would work?" Ann asked

"Not really, but it was worth a shot" Rena said

The two of them then heard the guards coming this way.

"Be glad that your punishment has been decided" The guard said

"Punishment?" Rena asked

"Look, we're sorry for barging in uninvited but –" Ann said

"Silence!" The guard said

Ann backed away in fear.

"Your charge is unlawful entry. Thus you will be sentenced to death" The guard said

"Isn't that too harsh" Rena asked

"You are way to calm about the situation we're in right now!" Ann said

The two of them then heard a very familiar voice.

"No one's allowed to do what they want in my castle!" The voice said

They saw the person in charge was some sort of king.

"Wait is that you Kamoshida?" Ann asked

"Ahh Takamika-san. I wasn't expecting to see you here" Kamoshida said

Kamoshida then looked over at Rena.

"And I see that Amamiya-san is here with you" Kamoshida said

"Kamoshida, what is all of this. This castle, these guards and you?" Ann asked

"I am the king of this castle" Kamoshida said

Ann finally lost her temper.

"That doesn't explain anything, you, asshole!" Ann yelled

"How dare you insult me! First you infiltrate my castle, fight against my men and then you insult me! The punishment for those crimes is death!" Kamoshida said

The guards then opened the cell door. Rena rushed forwards kicked the nearest guard in the chest, knocking him down.

"We need to run now!" Rena said

Rena was then hit by shield. She was knocked onto all fours.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Ann said

"Oh, finally growing a backbone, Takamaki-san? Do you know what'll happen if you rise against me?" Kamoshida asked

Ann just stared at Kamoshida, not saying anything.

"Shall I kick Shiho Suzui off the team?" Kamoshida asked

Ann was about to give in, but Rena spoke up.

"Ann, you can't keep going like this" Rena said

Ann looked over at her friend.

"Disobeying Kamoshida would probably be the best choice for both you and Shiho. Shiho is most likely suffering the same harassment as all the other girls on the team. Both of you have suffered enough!" Rena said

"Silence peasant!" Kamoshida yelled

The self-proclaimed king kicked the girl on the ground.

"Knock it off Kamoshida! She has nothing to do with this!" Ann said

"Doesn't matter. You and her are about to executed anyway" Kamoshida said

"I can't let this happen" Rena said

"You're chances of winning are at almost zero. But of you accept your hidden power then you will be able to have a chance" A voice said

"Are you going to allow this to continue?" A feminine voice said

Rena then started to get a headache. She started to clutch her head in pain.

"Are you going to get yourself in trouble just for helping someone again?" The voice said

A strong gust of wind blew the guards and Kamoshida back.

"What just happened" Kamoshida asked

Ann was watching her friend. She wasn't sure what was going on.

"I won't let anyone fall victim again and I won't be anyone's doormat!" Rena said

"Very well, now we can forge a contract. I am thou, thou art I. thou art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts to perform thine own justice. Call upon my name and release thy rage!" The voice said

Rena then a white mask over her eyes and with small black holes where the eyes are. She then proceeded to rip the mask off her face and that would cause her to start bleeding.

"I summon you, Arsene!" Rena yelled

Rena summoned some sort of spirit. It's body was blue and it had lady top hat its head. The girl was also wearing a different outfit. She was wearing a leotard and w jacket over it. She was wearing over the knee high boots and her thighs were bare. The center of her neck and upwards were also bare. She also wearing a black mini skirt with red frills.

"What in the world is that?" Ann asked

Rena could feel her new power and this is the power that she would need to escape this castle. She would have to fight her way through all of this to survive.


	4. Meeting Morgana

Rena was standing in front of the self-proclaimed King Kanoshida and his guards and the figure that came out of her started to speak to her.

"I am the pillager of twilight, Arsene and I am now your persona" Arsene said

"Persona?" Rena asked

She looked at herself and saw her outfit and her hair was in a single long braid with a black bow at the end of it.

"If you so desire to break free from this situation then you will need my power to do it. Do you want to use my power to break out of this place?" Arsene asked

"I do, please lend me your power" Rena said

"Hmm…very well" Arsene said

Kamoshida got over his shock and order his guards to kill her.

The guards then transformed into Jack-O-Lanterns and attacked her. The Jack-O-Lanterns attacked with fire and Rena countered a with a dark flame attack. The dark flame overpowered the fire attack of her foes and they took damage from it.

Her enemies sent out some wisps at her and the white-haired teen had her persona deflect them with a thin looking sword. Her persona would then send dark beams straight through them and they were defeated from that attack.

Ann stared in awe.

"What…what was that? Is this a dream?" Ann asked

Ann looked over to see that Kamoshida was distracted and took this as an opportunity to kick him in the cell.

"Take that! You kingly son of a bitch!" Ann said

"Ann lock the cell quickly!" Rena said

"Good idea!" Ann said

The teen model then closed the cell door and locked him in with the keys he dropped.

"You can't escape! As soon as my guards find you both of you will be dead!" Kamoshida declared

Rena's power didn't last long and she went back to her normal self.

"Hey, you changed back" Ann said

"I guess the power doesn't last very long" Rena said

"That sucks, we could've made it out easily with that new-found power of yours" Ann said

The two of them then ran and went through many different hallways while avoiding any guards in the area. The area they were in was another dead end.

"Another dead end? We're going around in circles. If only we had a map or something" Ann said

The two of them then heard a whisper.

"Hey twin tails, snow head, over here" The voice said

They looked over and saw that there was a strange cat like creature.

"what is that thing?" Ann asked

"It looks like a cat" Rena said

The cat creature got mad and shouted at them.

"I'm not a cat!" The cat said

The cat then cleared its throat.

"You two aren't part of the guards here, right? Get me out of here?" The cat asked

"We're too busy trying to escape right now!" Ann said

The cat looked at Ann and became infatuated by her.

"_What a beautiful girl!" _ The cat thought

The shook his head. He needed to focus on the task at hand right now.

"You want out? I can help you escape" The cat said

"But if we let you out there's a possibility that you'll just abandon us and leave us here, it would be easy for you to do, how do we know you'll follow through with your word?" Rena asked

The cat then looked at Rena.

"_This girl is pretty smart, already thinking of what could possibly happen if I'm set free_" The cat thought

"Look, you'll have to trust me. I'm your only hope of escaping this place, so you have no choice but to listen to me if you want to make it out of here alive" The cat said

"Hmm…you do have a point" Rena said

"Hold on! Are you seriously considered letting him out?!" Ann asked

"Ann, he's our only ally, there's no one else in this castle that we can trust, so we have to rely on him" Rena said

"You made a wise decision, snow head" The cat said

Rena then opened the cell and let the cat out. The strange cat then stretched like he was in a cramped-up place.

"Ah! Free at last! Thank you, snow head" The cat said

Ann was getting annoyed that the cat kept calling her friend that name.

"Stop calling her that name already" Ann said

"It's ok Ann, he's not the first person to call me that, it doesn't bother me that much" Rena said

"The least we can do is know who you are" Ann said to the cat

"Well, I suppose that's fair. My name is Morgana" Morgana said

"My name is Rena and this is Ann" Rena said

"Rena and Lady Ann huh? Well nice to meet you" Morgana said

"Lady Ann?" Ann asked

"Don't worry about that and as I promised, I will lead you to an exit" Morgana said

They continued on their way and stopped at a bridge with a Kamoshida statue.

"Oh great, the bridge is up and looking at the water over there it doesn't look like swimming is a good idea" Ann said

"Don't worry, Ann I'm sure there's a way to lower the bridge" Rena said

Ann then looked over to see that Morgana was frisking at the statue.

"What are you doing, Morgana?" Ann asked

"I'm trying to lower the bridge" Morgana said

"What good is frisking that statue gonna do?" Ann asked

Morgana groaned at his new crush. She wasn't the brightest thinker but he was willing to look past that.

"Hey, Rena, you seemed to be smarter than Lady Ann so I'll let you find out how to lower the bridge" Morgana said

"Hey!" Ann said

Rena looked at the statue and saw that the mouth had sharp teeth and she saw there was a small gap and it looked like the mouth could open. The snow headed teen then tried to open the mouth and it opened and inside was a switch and she activated it, which caused the bridge to lower.

"Nice going there. You're very sharp" Morgana said

They ran across the bridge and the next corner they turned was a surprise attack by a castle guard that was aiming at Ann. Rena shoved Ann away with her shoulder and caught the sword with her hands but that caused them to receive some cuts. She kicked the guard away to get some distance.

"Not bad at all" Morgana said

Rena's went back into the outfit she was in when Arsene came out.

"Stay back Lady Ann and let us handle this" Morgana said

The small cat then unleashed a spirit figure like Rena did earlier. His persona looked like a mix between a buff sumo wrestler and an armored knight.

"You have one of those things too?" Ann said

"We'll talk about this later. Rena help me take this guy down!" Morgana said

"Got it!" Rena said

Rena saw that Morgana was holding a sabre like sword. The cat looked over and saw that his ally wasn't holding a weapon.

"Hey, where's your weapon?" Morgana asked

"I don't have one" Rena said

"How can you expect to fight if you don't have a weapon? Persona's alone won't be enough to defeat the shadows that are coming at us with an intent to kill" Morgana said

"Shadows?" Rena asked

"There's no time for me to explain everything to you right now. Try concentrating on summoning a weapon" Morgana said

Rena focused on summoning a weapon and she suddenly felt something was in her right hand. She looked at her right hand and saw that she was holding a rapier.

"A rapier" Rena said

"Nice, now come on" Morgana said

The shadows attacked. Rena thrusted her rapier in the Jack-o-lantern's head. Morgana swung his sword down at the flying shadow. Morgana then summoned his persona and finished it off with a fast slice and Rena used her persona to fire a dark fire ball at her opponent.

"Nicely done" Morgana said

Rena's power then faded and she was back to normal again.

"Her power faded again" Ann said

"It looks like you don't have full control over your persona yet. Well that should be it for now, come on" Morgana said

They kept going and ran into another guard and defeated it rather quickly. Rena's power dissolved once more.

"Another dead end?! Come on!" Ann said

"Would you relax?! This most basic lesson on being a thief. Rena, where do you think the way out is?" Morgana asked

Rena looked around and saw that there was an air duct.

"Up there, we can use the ventilation shaft" Rena said

"I expected that much from you. Correct, we use a ventilation shaft" Morgana said

The three of them crawled through the air duct and made their way on the other side.

"That door over there is the exit, I still have things to do here so this where we part ways for now" Morgana said

"Thanks for your help Morgana. Good luck and try not to get caught again" Rena said

The two girls exited the world that they were stuck in and made it back to the area that they were in before.

"We finally made it out" Ann said

Ann looked back and saw that her friend was on her legs with her hands in front of her. The model ran over to her to check on her.

"Rena, are you ok?" Ann asked in concern

Rena looked up and tried to reassure her that she was fine.

"I'm fine just really tired" Rena said

"You look like your about to collapse" Ann said

Ann kneeled down and put Rena's arm over her shoulder and helped her stand up.

"Ann, you don't have to-" Rena said

"I know but I want to because your my important friend" Ann said

With Ann's help, the girls would arrive to school very late.


End file.
